


Визит

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Andromeda, Surprises, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring





	Визит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stopping In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861536) by [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall). 



Подходя к жилому дому в тихом квартале Президиума, Авитус Рикс был охвачен воодушевлением. Сидя в такси, он успел убедиться, что Мэйсен не застрял до поздней ночи в своем офисе. Кому как не Авитусу знать, какой Мэйсен трудоголик, а этот новый проект отнимал практически все его время. Теперь им редко удавалось выкроить считанные минуты, чтобы побыть наедине. «Почти как в юности», — подумал Авитус, и из его груди вырвалось тихое мурлыканье.

Он воспользовался интерфейсом омни-тула и открыл дверь до того, как успел к ней подойти. Не замедляя шаг, влетел в скудно обставленную квартиру и бросил сумку на пол у дивана. Мерный шум воды за стенкой подсказал ему, где следует искать любовника — под душем. Посмеиваясь, Авитус начал расстегивать костюм. Раздевался он так же, как делал все остальное — очень быстро и почти беззвучно.

В ванной комнате клубился пар. Звуки дыхания Мэйсена, такие же густые и до боли знакомые, отражались от покрытых плиткой стен, и Авитус мгновенно узнал их ритм. Ритм бил по нервам, вызывая желание поторопиться. Как только Авитус открыл дверь душевой кабины, Мэйсен повернул голову и, щурясь, уставился на него.

— Ави? — произнес он удивленно. Его взгляд смягчился, он выпрямил спину, но не выпустил из руки блестящий мокрый член. 

Авитус замурлыкал. Только сейчас его немного отпустило болезненное беспокойство, погнавшее его сюда. Он двинулся вперед, царапая когтями пол при каждом решительном шаге. Мэйсен не двигался, просто смотрел на него и ждал — как в их первую ночь.

Они соприкоснулись лбами. Зажмурив глаза, обнялись, тесно прижавшись друг к другу под струями горячей воды.

— Почему ты не предупредил, что приедешь? — моргая, спросил Мэйсен.

— Я случайно рядом оказался. И не смог не зайти. — Взгляд Авитуса скользнул вниз — к толстому синему члену, который его любовник так старательно наглаживал минуту назад. — Похоже, я как раз вовремя.

Мэйсен рассмеялся:

— У тебя талант появляться в нужный момент.

Когти Авитуса скользнули по его бедру и сразу же нашли желаемое.

— Ави, — выдохнул Мэйсен, как только Авитус уверенно сжал его член.

Мэйсен единственный называл его этим прозвищем. После долгой разлуки Авитус мечтал его услышать — стоном, шепотом, возгласом наслаждения. Все равно как, лишь бы только это прозвище было произнесено красивым голосом его любовника.

И сейчас он видел Мэйсена, прикасался к нему, разделял с ним это мгновение. Волна возбуждения окатила Авитуса и забурлила в крови под покрытой пластинами кожей. Он двинул бедрами, прижимаясь к Мэйсену, и перехватил руку, стиснув свой и его члены одновременно.

Вода остыла, но они этого не замечали. Продолжали двигаться в едином ритме, поглощенные друг другом. Пока Авитус поглаживал их члены, Мэйсен потянулся к его шее и царапнул кончиками когтей чувствительный участок под гребнем. Низкий рык вырвался из горла Авитуса, и его любовник застонал в ответ. Обоих окатило жаром, когда Мэйсен толкнулся бедрами ему в руку. Почувствовав пульсацию его члена, Авитус кончил сразу же вслед за ним. Тяжело дыша, они обнялись еще крепче, удерживая друг друга на ногах и снова прижимаясь лбами. Авитус посмотрел в удивительные глаза Мэйсена, и ему показалось, что он растворяется в их взгляде.

Их дыхание постепенно замедлялось. Подушечки пальцев и когти скользили по коже между пластин, поглаживая чувствительные места.

— Надолго? — спросил Мэйсен, проведя рукой по гребню Авитуса.

— На день. Самое большее, два.

— Может, еду заказать?

Авитус фыркнул и ущипнул его за бедро. 

— А я надеялся занять это время чем-то более интересным.

— И довести друг друга до голодного обморока? 

Авитус закрутил краны.

— Тогда заказывай быстрее. Когда ты не со мной в постели, она мне кажется слишком холодной.

Мэйсен кивнул и схватил полотенце, выходя из ванной. Авитус последовал за ним. Эта квартира всегда казалась ему очень уютной — не из-за обстановки, а из-за приятной компании. Как бы сильно он ни любил Мэйсена, у каждого из них был свой жизненный путь, и им слишком часто приходилось расставаться. Авитус привык к долгим разлукам, но терпеть не мог отпускать от себя Мэйсена, когда они были вместе. Он подошел к нему и обнял за узкую талию, прижавшись грудью к его спине. Мэйсен хмыкнул и погладил его по руке.

— Я люблю тебя, Ави.

— И я тебя, Мэйсен.

— Недолго ждать осталось, — добавил Мэйсен, развернувшись к Авитусу лицом.

Тот засмеялся в ответ:

— Всего-то шестьсот лет.

— И все эти годы я буду видеть сны о жизни, которая нас ждет.

Авитус погладил пальцем его гребень.

— Я тоже.


End file.
